<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hung up (Good boy part II) by kenduskeag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630928">Hung up (Good boy part II)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenduskeag/pseuds/kenduskeag'>kenduskeag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LEEEEEET'S GOOOOOOOOO, M/M, Multi, This is a continuation, i love this trio so much, improper use of them, no lube use, no prep either, please read the first part of the story first, potential noncon to dubcon, pure unbridled smut, tldr; vanitas gets fucked, unsafe sex with toys, use of sex toys, using the archive warning non-con just in case, vanitas uses sora while roxas uses vanitas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenduskeag/pseuds/kenduskeag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas gets sleepy after orgasm but Sora and Roxas find ways to keep him up against his will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hung up (Good boy part II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356749">this abandoned story</a> right here, so please read it first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas' breaths were coming out in short puffs, condensing onto Sora's shoulderblade as he lazily dragged his nails down the keyblade wielder's side. Kittenishly he nosed and licked at the bite wound steadily dripping blood down Sora's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Vani, you're heavy." The brunette whined, playfully rather than in complaint. Usually he would be complaining about the pain but Vanitas has an inkling that with all the time they've spent together, Sora has gotten use to it. Sora likely wants <em> more </em> pain. Vanitas really wants to give that to him. </p><p> </p><p>There is a hand tugging at either of his wrists. Vanitas groans into Sora's neck. He tries to shake off the hands but his efforts are futile, he is a bit tired especially after his orgasm. Sleep threatens to take him away every time they do this, which is precisely why he loathes being the center of attention. The hands tug harder and he makes a noncommittal grunt in response. </p><p> </p><p>In a few swift movements both Roxas and Sora flip him on his back and unzip the hoodie he has on. Black, it dips down to his knees and the sleeves are bunched up at his wrist. It's an understatement to say he feels exposed but Vanitas is far too lethargic to do anything about it but look off to the side in defiance.</p><p> </p><p>"Vani, look at me." Sora sing-songs as he makes himself comfortable on the raven haired boy's waist.</p><p> </p><p>Vanitas mumbles a 'no' as he tries not to look too uncomfortable, he closes his eyes to deal with it. The bed wriggles as Sora begins to bounce up and down in a bratty manner. Yellow eyes peek open just slightly to see Sora pouting then to feel hands reaching his cock. He hisses because Sora's grip is always too tight but he hears a rapid fire number of murmured apologies as he fades in and out of consciousness. The tug on his cock is making him salivates but does nothing to his sleep addled brain which is content with resting even if his lovers aren't happy with it.</p><p> </p><p>Sora starts stroking in earnest, twisting his wrist and playing with his boyfriend's slit; just the way Roxas taught him. Slyly Sora begins rubbing himself against Vanitas' stomach in an effort to get some friction, hips moving jaggedly along with his hand. Vanitas laughs, exposing his canines and licking at the dried blood around his mouth. This boy is pathetic, he thinks as he bunches up his sleeve around his hand and locates Sora's dick with his eyes barely open. The fabric is thin enough to feel individual fingers and the general shape of his hand. The gasp Sora lets out pleases him wholly. He strokes lazily, with no goal in mind. A pace that he decides as the seconds tick by, slow slow fast slow fast. Whatever he wants, not what Sora wants. </p><p> </p><p>"Roxie, Vani isn't being f-fair help me." is when Vanitas grips Sora tight because just by the change in his voice he knows his boyfriend is close to cumming, unlike him. Hell, he's barely even fully erected yet.</p><p> </p><p>Vanitas can hear footsteps and rustling. Roxas must have went to go get something while Sora kept him busy. There is a sudden dip on the bed which makes Vanitas gasp even though he expected it and suddenly two new hands are rubbing up his thighs, hipbones, all the way up to his neck. His breath hitches in anticipation then the hands are gone again. The warmth of the hands start to cool and he suddenly finds himself wanting more. Cursing internally when he bucks up into Sora's hand almost knocking the man off his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's excited." Roxas observes from his right and Vanitas clicks his tongue in annoyance while Sora merely giggles atop him. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Vanitas offers as he inches his hand closer and closer to the heat radiating off of Roxas. When he finds his knee he digs his sharp nails into them. The blonde of the trio lifts up Vanitas' hand and kisses it gently before licking between the fingers. Licking directly at his palm and fingertips. As soon as a hand left his cock another hand took its place. When Vanitas finds himself caught he tries to pull away then a burst of heat is by his neck and a hand is covering his eyes. Sora licks up his neck, behind his ear, and nibbles on his earlobe giggling all the while. Vanitas stifles his noises and finds himself trapped which brings a frustrated yet horny flush to his face which spreads down his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Get on with it, I'm so sick of you two." Vanitas grits out as he shakes under their ministrations. Roxas laughs which vibrates up Vanitas' arm and in turn Sora bites deep into his neck, but not enough to break skin. His body jolts as he orgasms suddenly, panting up a storm. Sora's teeth never leave his neck, in fact he bites harder as Vanitas works through the orgasm. Roxas strokes Vanitas to completion and even smears his cum down his abdomen, because Roxas knows it's something that bothers Vanitas.</p><p> </p><p>The hand is lifted from his face and Sora pinches his cheeks in an effort to wake him up. But the second orgasm is hitting him faster and the drowsiness is setting in again. His body is completely relaxed and he moans lightly in response to the heat of the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't fall asleep on us Vani, we're not done yet." Sora says and taps his cheek enciting a growl from Vanitas. </p><p> </p><p>More rustling from Roxas, a bag Vanitas thinks, as the black haired boy closes his eyes and sighs sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>Barely Vanitas is able to make out, <em> lick this </em> , then very audible licking and sucking. There's an <em> are you ready? </em> and Vanitas just nods because he doesn't really care whether he is or not. He shifts and rests his hands on top of Sora's thighs, scratching lightly as he usually does when he wants to sleep and then he feels something probing as his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>It's dull and made of… silicone… so it's soft and it's pushed into without prep. He gasps and accidentally tightens around the toy but nonetheless it doesn't hurt, it burns enough to be enjoyable. Roxas doesn't push much in, just an inch or two before slowly working it in and out. Admittedly it feels good. Vanitas groans lowly in his throat, something Sora has always said sounds like a kitten purring. The sensations of his dragging against his inner walls and Sora sitting on him drive him just a little crazy. His nails dig in deeper, scratching red marks while Roxas spreads his legs apart just a bit more and works the toy in seamlessly. It's long, thick, and ridged. They got this toy for Sora to play with, Vanitas remembers vaguely buying it with him at a sex shop. It's black and red. Sora made a comment about how it reminded him of his dark suit, which he doesn't wear much anymore. That's all he can remember as he lets out small moans and noises while bucking down onto the toy. He feels his cock twitching and leaking precum. There's saliva gathering in his mouth and god he wants to stick his cock inside of something.</p><p> </p><p>Vanitas pushes Sora back which causes him to squeak in response. He grips as his wrists and pats his thigh to signal him to get up.</p><p> </p><p>"Ride me, now." Is all that is said before he opens his eyes to see Sora nodding, a furious blush down his face. He closes his eyes again and feels Sora slowly sinking down but it isn't enough so he grabs his hips hard and pushes him down. Hands fly out to grabs at his but he doesn't let up. Sora is soft and malleable, always has been. And so it's no surprise at all when as soon as Roxas turns on the vibrations for the toy and its seated as deeply as it can be, Vanitas begins using Sora as a human fucktoy. Bouncing him up and down on his cock and forcing him to take it while he gasps and moans about it. Saying things like, <em> vanivanivani, harder, faster, </em> and <em> it's too much </em>. The vibrations from the toy are too much is all Vanitas can think and Sora purposefully presses his hands down on the boy beneath him's abdomen so Vanitas can fully feel it all. </p><p> </p><p>There is a slap to Vanitas' cheek and when he opens his mouth to say something, a cock is stuffed in. He angrily opens his tired eyes to see Roxas grinning. A harsh hand is gripping his hand and guiding, no forcing him down, him down upon the length. Vanitas swears up a storm around the cock in his mouth and wants to bite it off but he moans so loudly when Sora begins to rock up and down on his cock. Chasing his own orgasm and pressing down on the abdomen below him even harder. Vanitas feels the toy right up against his prostate, and Sora is tightening up at an impossible rate, and Roxas is using his mouth against his will. It's too much. It's too fucking much. His hands dig into Sora's hips hard enough to draw blood as he orgasms, bucking up into Sora as Sora rides him as if his life depending on it, as Roxas uses him like a ragdoll, and as he humps down on the toy inside him desperate to feel it even deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww Sora look at Vanitas, he's so cute." Roxas grunts as he shoves himself all the way down his boyfriend's throat, making him choke on not only his cock but his cum as well. </p><p> </p><p>Vanitas is stuttering his hips upward as he cums inside Sora, whining and choking around the cock shoved down his throat. He's trying to swallow but his eyes are tearing up and Sora won't stop moving. The overstimulation is killing him as Sora reaches back and begins to move the toy in and out, which causes Vanitas to squirm immensely</p><p> </p><p><em> Stop, stop </em>; Vanitas says around Roxas but Sora keeps going and he begins to cry when he cums from the overstimulation. Crying around the cock still in his mouth, steadily going limp in his throat because Roxas is keeping his head there with the vice like grip on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, Vani is crying. Roxas we made him cry." Sora coos as he slowly begins to slow down having already cum halfway to Vanitas' orgasm. He only kept up the riding to pleasure Vanitas. </p><p> </p><p>When Roxas withdraws from Vanitas' mouth the first thing he does is lean forward to bite his inner thigh exceedingly hard. Which in turn makes Roxas' cock hard again but Vanitas sees it as a victory nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"You still sleepy brat?"</p><p> </p><p>Vanitas merely glares at Roxas in response. The loud buzzing of the toy within him makes his menace so comical that Sora folds over to laugh at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, shut up!" Vanitas says with tears barely drying down his cheeks. He snatches a pillow from beneath his head and screams into it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so fucking horny I'm sorry.<br/>Comments are always appreciated thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>